Till Death Do Us Part
by Blue McGee
Summary: Echo returns to the Dollhouse after a successful assassination but that proves to be easy work compared to being a suburban housewife. For all those who have commented, thank you, cos your comments encourage me heaps.
1. Be Strong

**CHAPTER I**

Echo took a deep breath.

She closed her eyes for a moment, as if gathering the strength, and finally pulled it together. She pushed the large doors open and stepped into the Church. She looked around, it was empty, as Church almost always was. At the end of the aisle was Jesus on the Cross.

Echo took a moment to take it in before shrugging it off slightly and heading towards the confessional box. She took another look around, making sure there were no other people, before stepping inside and closing the wooden door behind her.

There was a long silence as the brunette eyed the box she had climbed into. It was dark, musty, and definitely not the place for clostraphobics. Luckily for Echo, she wasn't one of those -- today.

"Hello, child."

Echo turned slightly to the partition, eyeing the shadowed figure behind the wall. "Forgive me Father, for I have sinned. It's been seven months since my last confession."

"And what sins do you have to confess?"

She paused, her fingers fidgeted, as if she were suddenly uncomfortable.

"Come now, child."

"This world... there's so much darkness in it," she started, her tone so soft and delicate. "I feel... bad, for not doing more to stop it. And when I try... I feel God would reject me."

"You take revenge on people?"

"I seek justice," Echo let her head hang, her eyes closed.

"We all seek justice," the Priest replied. "And if our hearts are in the right place, then the Lord shall forgive us for our mortal sins."

Echo smiled out of relief. "Will he forgive those who take children's innocence, Father? Will he let those, who manipulate and abuse, live on for their sins?"

The Priest was silent.

"I didn't think so," Echo said as she suddenly pulled out a gun and shot three rounds through the partition.

The Priest barely had time to shout out before his brains were splattered throughout the confessional box. She sat there for a moment, staring blankly ahead. Then she tucked her gun away and left the box. As she turned to leave she stopped, turned back, and saw the statue of Jesus once again. She cocked her head slightly, as if trying to comprehend something, but whatever it was, it wasn't becoming any clearer.

"Echo?"

She turned to see Boyd in the doorway. He was about to ask her something until he saw the blood seeping from the confessional box. He grunted a little, looked back at her. "It's time for your treatment."

She only nodded as she headed towards him. "He shouldn't have done what he did."

"No," Boyd said, almost sadly. "The client will be pleased."

Echo nodded as she left the Church.

Boyd took a moment as he stared at the pool of blood. His eyes lowered, a deep regret painting his expression. It was only for a moment though. He had a job to do.

* * *

Dozens of images were sucked from her mind, scattering, re-forming, and being pulled, until there was nothing but Echo, opening her eyes to see Topher standing over her. She took a moment to let her eyes adjust to the Imprint Room, and then she turned to him. "Did I fall asleep?"

"For a little while," he answered with a familiar smile.

"Should I go now?"

Topher shrugged a little. "If you like."

Echo paused, staring into his eyes, before returning the slightest of smiles. She pulled herself out of the chair and walked towards the door.

"Echo," Topher called.

She turned back to him with a curious, almost surprised, expression.

"At lunch... you should find a new friend," he said. "Someone else to sit with."

"But I have somewhere to sit," she replied innocently, not understanding his suggestion.

"I know, but... maybe you _shouldn't_ sit there today."

It took a while for Echo to nod, still not comprehending, but agreeing nonetheless. She forced a smile before leaving Topher's lab, trying to put the pieces of their conversation together in her head, but clearly finding it more difficult than it should be.

As she headed through the warm and comforting Dollhouse, her eyes carefully scanned the areas around her. She could see Doctor Saunders talking to another Active; a man massaging another; and then there was Laurence Dominic. Her eyes instantly looked away from him, as if she were a child being scolded. She hurried through to the Dining Room where she instantly saw Sierra and Victor, sitting at a table.

Echo eyed them as Sierra noticed her presence, her eyes instantly lit up, and a warm smile crossed her face. She was looking right at her, expecting something, but Echo made no gesture. Her eyes darted around the room until she saw a table and a lone man. She turned and approached, oblivious to Sierra's dejected expression.

"Good day," she said.

His name was Quebec and his eyes were so brilliantly blue, Echo couldn't help but stare in awe. "Would you like to sit?"

"Yes," she said as she lowered herself into the chair.

There was a long pause between them as they exchanged several glances. Finally, Quebec noticed something. "Are you not eating?"

Echo looked momentarily confused before looking down at the table to see the empty spot where her food should be. She furrowed her brow as she looked up. "I must have forgotten."

"You need to eat. It helps us stay strong," he said, almost forcibly.

Echo nodded but as she went to rise, she saw Dominic not too far away, lingering around the Dining Room. She instantly stopped and sat back down, as if to hide from him.

Quebec looked to her, to Dominic, and back again, seemingly knowing why she had remained. After a moment, he nudged his tray towards her. "I think I've eaten enough."

"No, I couldn't --"

"You must," he said, he eyes fixed on hers.

Echo studied his expression. So determined and for some reason, almost protective. She couldn't refuse him so, she just nodded, and quirked a smile.

"Be strong," Quebec said as he stood and casually walked away.

Echo looked on after him, watching him leave. She didn't know what to make of him but she knew there was something about him, something distant, but yet familiar at the same time.

* * *

"Then the mission was a success?" Adelle DeWitt asked.

Boyd nodded with a distant gaze. "Echo killed the priest, just like she was hired to do."

"I sense you're not happy about the engagement?" she moved around her desk and lowered herself into the chair, pulling out some files.

"Well... he _was_ a man of the Church."

"Indeed. He was also a man who molested over a dozen children, all but one of whom were too scared to come forward and accuse him."

"So you believe that Echo murdering him was justice?" he asked, clearly not convinced of the fact.

Adelle smirked a little. "What I believe has nothing to do with it. Echo was hired to kill the priest, she completed her engagement, so everything worked out fine for us."

"Yeah... for us," Boyd hung his head slightly.

"Chin up, Mr Langton," she said. "I'm sending Echo out again."

"She hasn't been back long, she needs time to --"

"Nonesense. Echo is at peek performance, and besides, the client has requested her above any other."

Boyd sighed, knowing full well he couldn't stop it. "What's the engagement?"

Adelle looked to him and then to an evelope in her hands. She opened it and emptied the contents onto her desk. Two golden wedding bands dropped out and fell neatly side by side.


	2. Mr And Mrs Livingston

**CHAPTER II**

Quebec blinked as his head was slowly pushed up.

It took a while for his eyes to adjust to the lights in the Imprint Room and when they did, he saw Topher standing by his side, looking down at him with a calculated smile. He wasn't sure how he'd seen that smile before, or how he'd known that face for so long. All he knew was that he knew this person and he was in a safe place.

"How do you feel?"

Quebec thought about that question as he rose from the chair. He looked down at his clothes and furrowed his brow. "Where's my wife?"

Topher only smiled as he checked some data on the computer monitor. "She's waiting for you. Would you like me to take you to her?"

Quebec only nodded as Topher led the way out of the room. It was an amazing place, with Asian themes. So soothing and relaxing, like a millionaire's spa. Quebec knew he should be more overwhelmed by it than he was but everything about the place just seemed so... normal. People, staring blankly ahead, performing many tasks. Stretching, meditating, playing with blocks, none having any interaction with each other. This was nothing out of the ordinary... was it?

"Dr Linvingston?"

Quebec quickly snapped his attention to the beautiful woman in front of him. "Yes?"

"Pleasure to meet you," Adelle replied as she extended her hand.

Quebec only nodded as he shook it.

"Thank you for taking the time to present your theories to my assosciate," she said, motioning for Topher to leave them. "I'm sure your visit has been most enlightening."

Quebec watched as Topher nodded to Adelle and left the office. He turned back to the woman and smiled slightly. "That is my job, Ms DeWitt."

"And you do it well," she responded, grabbing a briefcase. She walked around the desk and passed it to Quebec. "I believe you'll be needing this."

"Yes," he said, taking the briefcase, but not completely sure why. Nevertheless, he didn't question it.

"I think your wife is waiting for you in the Lobby," Adelle said, returning to her seat, eyeing him carefully. "You have a beautiful new home to move into."

"Thank you," he said, turning on his heels, and heading towards the door. He stopped for a moment, his eyes wandering down to the suitcase, and then to the wedding band on his finger. For a second, a minute second, doubt swept across his face, as if he knew there something very wrong with this whole situation.

But that second passed and he was out the door. Adelle looked on after him, thinking, lost in her own thoughts, but whatever they were, she pushed them aside and continued with her work.

* * *

"Harry."

Quebec turned to see his beautiful wife. Long dark hair, big brown eyes, and that warm and welcoming smile. It was what got him through most days.

Echo approached and rolled her eyes. "You said you would only be here for ten minutes. I've been waiting for thirty."

"Sorry, honey," he said as she leaned in and kissed him gently on the cheek.

Echo pulled back slightly and met with his gaze. They stared into each other's eyes for the longest time. Maybe it was love. Maybe it was unspoken questions. Neither seemed to know how to speak in that moment, as they just held each other, lost aimlessly in each other's stare.

"Should I get the car?"

They broke their embrace and turned to Boyd, dressed in a shouffer's outfit, complete with the hat... something he didn't look too pleased about. Echo nodded with a smile. "Yeah, let's go."

Boyd nodded and walked away. His eyes briefly met with Claire's as she looked down at the threesome from the upper platform.

"I can't wait to see this house you bought," Echo said, returning her eyes to Quebec.

"Well, you always said you wanted to live in the suburbs."

"And now with your new job and the millions you're going to make --!"

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves, Rachel. The theories we're working on are nowhere near ready to be tested," Quebec replied, looking into her deep brown hues.

Echo shrugged a little and placed her hand on his cheek. "I love you so much."

"I love you."

They kissed again but out of the corner of her eye, Echo saw Boyd return through the doors with a nod. She smiled, took Quebec's hand, and heads towards him. As they walked, Echo noticed something out of the corner of her eye. She looked to where Claire Saunders was, a scarred woman who should have been scary, but for some reason, Echo didn't know how to be scared by her. Next to the doctor was a young woman, Sierra.

Echo slowed a little, caught up in Sierra's gaze. Their eyes locked. Echo furrowed her brow, trying to understand the fragmented thoughts running through her mind. It was like broken glass, scattered everywhere, and no hope of ever fixing what was supposed to be.

"Honey?"

Echo slowly turned to Quebec, who had a curious gaze painted on his face.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes," she instinctively answered. She glanced back up to the upper platform but both Saunders and Sierra were gone. She looked back to Quebec and forced a smile. "I guess I'm just nervous about seeing the house."

Quebec chuckled slightly, took her hand, then looked her straight in the eye. "Be strong."

Echo's eyes instantly widened at those two words. Quebec nodded to her with a serious look. He released her hand and moved out the doors, leaving Echo feeling stunned, unsure what had happened, not knowing what that feeling was running through her body.

"Everything alright, Mrs Livingston?" Boyd asked, holding the door open for her.

Echo wondered the same thing but for some strange reason, it was like there was a mental block inside her mind. After a moment, she let out an embarrassed smile.

"Yeah... yes...

... I'm fine."


	3. Snow Telephone Orange Panda

**CHAPTER III**

"They're getting wine."

Boyd turned to his co-worker, Alex Parish, and shrugged. "Let them drink all they want. It's non-alcholic. Though, they don't know that of course. Everything in that house has been arranged _just so_."

Parish nodded, turned to another monitor that seemed to monitoring a heartrate. He tapped a few buttons, then turned to Boyd. "This is only my third engagement. It's all pretty new to me."

"You'll get the hang of it," Boyd replied, a little solemn.

"Have you?"

Boyd turned to the younger man but didn't reply. He looked around the van and grabbed a plastic tub, pulling out a couple of sandwhiches. He offered one to Parish and leaned back in his chair, staring up at the roof of the vehicle.

"DeWitt said the client's daughter and son-in-law were killed because of their research," Parish said between bites. "What happens if the killer strikes again? Quebece just thinks he's a scientist and Echo... well, she's just a housewife for all intents and purposes. How are they supposed to defend themselves?"

"Because underneath everything, they also know how to survive, even if they don't know it yet. If and when the situation arises, they'll be able to take down anyone who comes their way," Boyd answered, glancing at a monitor, studying the readings.

"You ever think..." Parish hesitated. "You ever think what we're doing... to these people..?"

"Do I think it's wrong?" Boyd finished, seeing the comfliction in his eyes. "I think it's good that you ask that. The best thing the Actives can have, are Handlers who question the morals of what we do."

"I'm not sure DeWitt would agree with you. She seems to like the hands-off approach more."

"Maybe she's right," Boyd said with a distant gaze. "Or maybe it's better they have someone who cares about them. Or at least, just _one_ person."

Parish nodded in understanding. "Sometimes I wonder who they were before. Quebec's a new Active and... I can't help but ask myself why someone would volunteer for this. Put their lives on hold and be subjected to... everything."

Boyd eyed Parish and shook his head slightly. "I've seen people do worse all on their own."

Parish watched the older man, seeing his reluctance to continue the conversation. Maybe he had contemplated all this before. Or maybe he was worried about saying too much. The Dollhouse wasn't exactly a home for the morally adjusted and Parish knew that upon signing up.

Parish cocked his head at the sound of something. "What is that?"

Boyd passed him his headphones. "A song."

Parish put the headphones on and listened to _"You Are Not Alone"_ by _Michael Jackson_. He smiled a little in rememberance. "My sister played this song at her wedding."

"Yeah?" Boyd started. "So did they. Apparently."

* * *

"You remembered."

Quebec nodded with a smile as he held Echo in his embrace, dancing slowly in the middle of the living room, the song playing softly in the background. "How could I forget?"

Echo looked into his sparkling blue eyes and shook her head slightly. "Don't all men forget?"

"Only those that are forced to."

Echo gazed at him curiously, her arms wrapped around his body so tightly. She never wanted to let him go and couldn't, even if she tried. "I love you so completely."

"Do you?"

Echo paused, the slightest of contemplations working their way through her splintered mind. Had she ever stopped to ask herself that question? How did she know for sure she loved him? And even though the questions were present in her mind, she still couldn't make any sense of them. All she could do was lean in and kiss him gently on the lips. "Of course. You never have to ask that."

Quebec stared into her eyes and knew she believed it with all her being. "You want some more wine?"

Echo nodded as he broke the embrace and headed through to the kitchen. She looked around the living room, the photos of their wedding day hung proudly on the walls, everything arranged so perfectly. The colour theme reminded her of the place they had visited earlier that day, where it was almost like a spa. A strange coincidence she couldn't help but push to the back of her mind. Instead, she moved closer to the window and looked out into the darkened street. It was the picture of suburbia, everything so perfect. She had always wanted that, to live the perfect life, with her husband. And even though she was living the dream, _something_ felt out of place. Something felt --

"Here," Quebec said, offering a glass of red wine to Echo.

"Thanks," she replied, taking a small sip. She looked Quebec over and smiled softly. "I've been thinking, about our lives, our future..."

"Uh oh," Quebec teased.

"Maybe it's time."

"Time for what?"

Echo set her glass down and moved closer to him. "Time for us to start a family."

Quebec hesitated, his hand twitched. It was like a pulse, running through his body, something deep inside forcing him to respond in a way he wasn't sure he wanted to.

"Something wrong?" Echo asked, seeing his stunned expression.

"I... I don't think..." he hesitated, trying to make sense of it. "I don't think that's a good idea, honey."

"Why not?" she asked, taking a rejected step back.

"I... I don't know."

* * *

"The hell is going on?"

"Is something wrong?" Parish asked, startled by Boyd's sudden movements.

"They're not supposed to be talking about this. They're prohibited from any kind of sexual interaction," Boyd said, tapping at buttons.

"How is that possible?"

"It's a by-product of the imprints. They're supposed to instinctively _not_ have sex, and any mention of it sends a message to their brain, telling them they shouldn't," Boyd began, reading the information on the monitor. "DeWitt thinks a _connection_ like that between two Actives could raise problems in the future."

"Then... why is Echo asking him to make babies?" Parish asked, suddenly worried.

"I have no idea. Maybe Topher messed up on the procedure," Boyd said, grabbing his jacket.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"There's a backup if anything like this happens. A series of words that make no sense to us, but make every bit of sense to them. Stay here," he said as he climbed out the back of the van. He looked either side of him, at the perfect lawns, the perfect houses, the seemingly perfect lives. He tried to remain as causal as possible, as not to drawn attention to himself, but he couldn't help but pick up the pace. He couldn't let Echo engage in that kind of activity, especially unprotected. The implications would far outweight any morally gray actions they had undertaken so far.

He finally reached the door and knocked five times, almost in rythm. He waited, his foot tapped impatiently, until finally it opened to reveal Echo. She cocked her head slightly, narrowed her eyes, as if in recognition.

"Hello?"

Boyd looked her in the eye and gently took her hand. "Snow. Telephone. Orange. Panda."

Echo slowly blinked as he let her hand fall. "I understand."

Boyd nodded as she closed the door and disappeared inside the house. He breathed a sigh of relief as he turned and headed back towards the van, the base of operations so to speak. He turned back to the house and saw Echo through the window. She was with Quebec, shaking her head, saying something. Although he couldn't hear what it was, he knew she was backtracking.

As Boyd headed back down the street, an obscured figure emerged from the shadows. The Shape watched Boyd walk away, oblivious to his presence, then looked back to the window, at Echo and Quebec, before pulling out a gun.


End file.
